


A Small Reflection On Jaime and Brienne's life!

by Arthi_97



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Game of Thrones References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthi_97/pseuds/Arthi_97
Summary: Hey folks, its me back with another Jaime Brienne ficlet. This is a modern alternate universe. Hope you enjoy.Disclaimer I don't own anything unfortunately.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A Small Reflection On Jaime and Brienne's life!

Brienne was sitting on a bench in a secluded area beside the lake. She clutched her phone and cried endlessly. She was sobbing, hoping that no one would hear her. But there was someone who saw her crying. He thought of how she ran away from the Gym as soon as she received a text. He called her back, but she didn't return. So he followed her.

Now as he saw her crying, he moved towards her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She stiffened and quickly glanced up. Her beautiful eyes were bloodshot from crying. She rubbed her cheeks desperately with her sleeves and asked, _"Jaime, what are you doing here?"_ he placed one of his hand on hers lifted her cheek with the other and asked, _"What has happened Brienne? Are you...is everything alright? I never saw you cry like this, Brie. Tell me if anything's wrong."_ His voice was full of concern. 

_"It's nothing to worry about, I'm fine."_ her voice was quivering and her words were failing her. Jaime was sure she was lying.

His eyes flicked with an annoying look and he retorted, _"You are a terrible liar. Is it one of those bastards, Hyle or that red-haired Ronnet who is bothering you? Just tell me and I'll make their lives hell."_ His voice was now full of anger. She stared at him and was unable to understand the meaning of all this. The man who taunted her, teased her and called her names was now concerned about her. So, when Jaime was about to leave, hurt and believing that she wasn't going to tell him anything, she held his wrist to stop him.

 _"Jaime, it's not about Hyle or Ronnet or anyone else. It's just my dad. He died last night of a sudden heart attack. That was a text from our family doctor."_ Brienne said and started sobbing again. Jaime hugged her and comforted, _"Ssshh! Everything will be alright. You are a strong woman, Brienne. You have to stay strong."_

 _"I have no one left on this world. I am really alone now."_ she murmured on his shoulder. Jaime pulled back and cupped her cheek, " _Hey, hey, never again dare to say that you are alone. I am right here and I will always be at your side. I...I Lo...love Yo..you."_ He leaned in and kissed her, and when she responded, he deepened his kiss.

So, they stood holding hands throughout Brienne's father's funeral and a fortnight later, they got married to fulfill their promise to each other of staying by each other's side always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I will very much appreciate your reviews.  
> Also follow me on Wattpad.


End file.
